Death Ringtone
by Joyvie95
Summary: [MOVED TO WP] Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah ponsel yang penuh misteri. akibat dari itu, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Yesung di kejar-kejar oleh kematian. bagaimanakah nasib mereka?/ SJ's Horror Fict/Warning! Rate M for Bloody Scene/
1. Chapter 1

**A SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**Title : Death Ringtone **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film horror **_**One Missed Call**_** , tapi ide cerita murni milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan, ortunya dan SMEnt, kecuali Kyuhyun murni milik saya dan Sungmin. *plak***

**Warning : ini FF coba-coba, Fanfic abal-abal, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), aneh, tidak masuk akal,membosankan, Judul gak nyambung ama isi.**

**HAPPY READING**

**TAHUN 1999**

Seorang gadis terus berlari menghindari kejaran para mafia yang merupakan musuh besar ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya….

"_Jebal_.. lepaskan aku.. aku mohon..hiks..hiks..". ratap gadis itu ketika ia tertangkap.

"Jangan banyak bicara, karena ini adalah saat terakhirmu,haha.." jawab sang mafia

Diam-diam gadis itu merogoh sakunya dan berniat mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon polisi, namun sayang, keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya,

DOOORRRR

Sebuah peluru telah menembus kepalanya….

**************************DEATH RINGTONE****************************

**TAHUN 2012**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, umurku 17 tahun, aku sekarang duduk dibangku kelas XI di Kyunghee High School.

"Kyu..! bisakah kau lebih cepat?! Kita hampir terlambat…!". Nah, itu suara _hyung_ku,namanya Donghae _hyung._ Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Donghae _hyung_, sedangkan kedua orang tuaku tinggal di London untuk mengurus bisnis mereka.

"Kyu..! kau pingsan,ya? Kalau kau tidak segera keluar, kau akan ku tinggal".

"_Ne, hyung mian_ aku tadi bangun kesiangan,hehe". Jawabku tanpa dosa (?)

"Pasti kau habis main game lagi semalaman, yasudah, ayo berangkat".

"_Ne, kajja_".

**Kyunghee High School**

"Hey,Kyu sedang apa kau? cepat kemari !". Panggil Yesung padaku.

"_Wae_? Tumben kalian terlihat serius. Ada apa?". Jawabku sedikit malas, sebenarnya aku ingin cepat-cepat berkencan dengan kekasihku tercinta, yaitu PSP, aku ingin menyelesaikan gameku semalam.

"Kami sedang mendiskusikan tentang tugas sejarah tadi, menurutmu bagaimana?" Kali ini Siwon yang angkat bicara. Kami semua terdiam.

"Aku ada ide ! bagaimana kalau kita meneliti fosil ?!". teriak Eunhyuk mengagetkan kami semua.

"_YA! PABO_..! Kau mengagetkan kami , lagipula itu terlalu rumit tahu!" kata Yesung sembari menjitak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Sudah..sudah.. bagaimana kalau kita ke museum saja, setelah itu baru kita putuskan mau meneliti apa, bagaimana?" ucapku bijaksana (?)

"Baiklah, tapi jangan hari ini, lusa saja bagaimana?" tawar Siwon.

"OKEE…" ucap kami serempak.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Hari ini Kyuhyun pulang sendirian karena _hyung_nya, Donghae sedang ada latihan basket. Mau tidak mau dia harus pulang sendiri. Saat tengah berjalan hingga pertigaan , tiba-tiba matanya menangkap suatu tempat yang tak biasa.

"Aku baru tahu disini ada toko peralatan antik, kapan dibangunnya,ya?" ucap kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena penasaran ia pun berniat untuk masuk ke toko tersebut,

"Permisi…" ucapnya ragu ketika memasuki toko itu. Karena merasa tidak ada yang menjawab akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat barang-barang di toko tersebut.

'Kenapa suasana disini suram sekali,ya? Daritadi aku merinding terus.. apa hanya perasaanku saja?' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus melihat-lihat barang-barang di toko tersebut yang menurutnya tidak biasa, hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap suatu benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih benda tersebut hingga…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap seorang lelaki tua yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dan mengagetkannya.  
"_A..aniyo.._ aku hanya melihat-lihat saja, karena tadi ketika aku datang tidak ada orang, jadi aku langsung masuk, _mian ahjusshi, _aku tidak sopan" Ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

"Hmm.._gwaenchana_.. sepertinya kau tertarik dengan ponsel itu, aku melihatmu hendak mengambilnya tadi, siapa namamu?" tanya pria tua itu.

"Ah.._ne_,,aku tadi memang memperhatikan ponsel ini, entah kenapa ponsel ini terlihat berbeda, oh,ya.. _naneun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_". Jawab Kyuhyun.

Pria tua itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil ponsel tersebut menyerahkannya kepada kyuhyun.

"Apa kau menginginkan ini? Ambillah kalau kau mau". Tawar pria tua itu

"Ah, _mian ahjusshi,_ sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku tidak punya uang. Bagaimana kalau aku mengambil benda ini setelah aku punya uang? Aku janji akan segera kesini untuk menebusnya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu, ini gratis untukmu. Ponsel ini telah memilih siapa pemiliknya, dan kaulah yang terpilih". Sangkal pria tua itu

Walaupun bingung, akhirnya kyuhyun pun menerima ponsel itu "_Kamsahamnida, Ahjusshi_.." ucapnya seraya membungkukan badannya.

"_Ne,cheonma_" Jawab pria tua itu.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Ponsel siapa itu,Kyu? jadul sekali". Tanya Donghae _Hyung_ sembari duduk disampingku, saat ini kami tengah menonton TV, padahal pada nyatanya aku hanya sibuk memandangi ponsel yang baru kudapat ini.

"Tentu saja milikku. Memang milik siapa lagi?" jawabku.

"Aneh sekali, bukannya kau baru beli ponsel sebulan lalu? Oh,ya aku juga baru tahu seleramu bisa turun begitu. Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan benda jadul seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae _Hyung_.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa ada ikatan kuat antara aku dan ponsel ini". Jawabku ragu.

"Kau aneh. Mana ada benda seperti itu, darimana kau dapat benda itu?"

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya, aku mendapatkannya di toko peralatan antik yang ada di pertigaan". Jawabku

"Memangnya disana ada toko peralatan antik? Aku baru tahu". Ah..kau memang benar-benar cerewet, _hyung_. =="

"Aku juga baru tahu". Jawabku malas, lalu pergi ke kamar.

Kenapa ponsel ini menurutku bukan ponsel biasa,ya? Ah, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Akupun beranjak hendak ke kamar mandi.

Namun, tiba-tiba…

TULALITTULALITTULALIT *jelek amat ringtonenya =="*

Ku dengar suara ponsel berdering, ku sambar (?) ponsel baruku, dan benar saja. Dilayar ponsel tertulis _"unknown is calling" _, segera ku angkat namun anehnya tak terdengar suara apapun

"Halo..halo...!" ucapku, namun orang disebrang sana hanya diam, dan tiba-tiba…..

"To..long.." tiba-tiba panggilan terputus. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

BRAAKK

Tiba-tiba jendela kamarku yang sedari tadi ku buka, tertutup dengan sendirinya, tidak hanya itu. Tiba-tiba lampu di kamarku mati-hidup dengan sendirinya. Angin diluar rumah berhembus kencang, hingga membuat jendela kamarku terbuka dan tertutup berkali-kali.

Ada apa ini? Aku ingin berlari kekamar Donghae _Hyung_, tapi kenapa kakiku terasa membeku, aku tak bisa bergerak. Di saat seperti ini, tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang wanita sedang berdiri disamping meja belajarku dan memperhatikanku. Aku benar-benar panik, aku takut.

Wanita itu perlahan-lahan mendekatiku, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Sorot matanya kelam, bola matanya seperti akan keluar, pipinya tirus, wajahnya sangat pucat seperti telah bertahun-tahun tidak di aliri darah, belum lagi kepalanya, astaga! Ada apa dengan kepalanya? Kenapa seperti bocor begitu?, dia berjalan semakin mendekatiku, tangannya terulur hendak menggapaiku. Refleks aku beringsut menjauh, aku benar-benar tak bisa menggerakan kakiku !

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menarik kembali tangannya. Aku bingung apa yang akan dia lakukan, perlahan sudut bibirnya yang pucat dan kering itu tertarik hingga membentuk senyuman, oh tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai.

Kemudian dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke kedua sudut bibirnya, apa yang dia lakukan?

Perlahan dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersebut hingga ke telinga. Dia merobek mulutnya !

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, akhirnya suaraku kembali.

"DONGHAE _HYUNG_…!TOLOOONG…!"

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kyu_, ppali..ireona_..Kyu..!" teriak Donghae sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Huwwaa….!" Teriak Kyuhyun hingga terbangun.

Donghae heran ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun bangun dengan nafas tersengal, wajah pucat, dan keringat dingin, belum lagi teriakannya. Apa dia mengigau?

"Kyu, _gwaenchanayo_?". Tanya Donghae khawatir.

Kyuhyun buru-buru mencari ponsel antiknya, dan ketika menemukannya dengan segera dia mengecek nomor yang semalam menghubunginya. Tapi nihil, tak ada register panggilan apapun.

"Jadi Hanya mimpi? _Nan gwaenchana,hyung_". Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kita hampir terlambat".

**AUTHOR POV END**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku terus menatap ponsel antik ini, kelas ini memang belum begitu ramai jadi aku bisa leluasa melamun. Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis menggunakan baju seragam lusuh memperhatikanku di depan pintu kelasku. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya? Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya. Tapi anehnya gadis itu malah pergi menjauh, tanpa sadar aku mengikutinya.

"Hey,Kyu ! mau kemana kau?!" teriakan Eunhyuk tak ku hiraukan.

Aku terus mengikuti gadis itu hingga akhirnya gadis itu berhenti di gudang sekolah. Aneh, ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba dia berbalik….

Oh, tidak. Dia yang ada di mimpiku semalam. Wajahnya benar-benar menyeramkan, dia menyeringai ke arahku. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Tatapannya benar-benar menusuk. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, impuls aku merunduk dan menutupi wajahku.

.

.

.

.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku, aku tak sanggup membuka mataku

"_jebal_, pergi. Kumohon.. jangan ganggu aku". Aku terus menggumamkan kalimat itu, berharap _yeoja_ menyeramkan tadi segera menghilang, tapi anehnya tangan tersebut semakin mengguncang bahuku.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?! Sadar,Kyu". Kenapa kedengarannya seperti suara Siwon? Kubuka mataku perlahan, memang benar Siwon.

"Kau kenapa,Kyu?" tak kuhiraukan pertanyaan Eunhyuk, mataku berkeliling memandang setiap sudut gudang, tapi tak kutemukan _yeoja _menyeramkantadi. Kemana perginya?

"_YA..!_ CHO KYUHYUN..! Kami sedang bicara padamu..!" kali ini Yesung yang menyadarkanku.

"Apa kalian tak melihat ada seorang _yeoja _tadi disini?" bukannya minta maaf, aku malah menanyakan tentang gadis tadi kepada mereka. Ya, setidaknya aku harap mereka juga melihat apa yang ku lihat.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

"_Yeoja_? _Yeoja_ yang mana? Wah.. sekarang kau sudah berani mengajak _yeoja_ berduaan,ya? Tak ku sangka…ckckck..". ujar Eunhyuk dengan tampang watadosnya.

PLETAK

"_YA..!_ Bisa tidak otakmu tidak yadong sehari saja, aku serius. Tadi aku benar-benar melihat seorang _yeoja_, tapi anehnya aku tak pernah melihat _yeoja_ itu di sekolah sebelumnya. Dan aku yakin _yeoja_ itu adalah _yeoja_ menyeramkan yang ada dimimpiku semalam". Jelas Kyuhyun

EunSiYes hanya bisa menatap bingung kepadanya.

BRAAKK

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang tersebut tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Mungkin hanya angin" ucap Siwon berusaha untuk tenang, sembari menghampiri pintu untuk memastikan apa teorinya benar.

"Sial, pintunya terkunci. Bagaimana ini?" Seru Siwon panik.

TULALITTULALITTULALIT ~~

Impuls Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel kuno itu, _'you got one message'_

"Ponsel siapa itu,kyu? Kenapa antik sekali?". Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Yesung, Kyuhyun segera membuka pesan tersebut.

'Bantu aku atau mati'

Karena melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah memucat, Eunhyuk segera merampas ponsel yang ada di genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Ini gila..! siapa yang mengirim pesan seperti ini?!" jerit Eunhyuk yang membuat Siwon dan Yesung penasaran dan ikut membaca pesan tersebut.

"Kyu, ceritakan pada kami. Ada apa sebenarnya?".

**AUTHOR POV END**

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Kyu, ceritakan pada kami. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Desak Siwon padaku.

Awalnya aku ragu ingin menceritakannya, tapi kuputuskan aku akan memberitahu mereka.

"Aku tak pernah tahu ada toko seperti itu di pertigaan. Bagaimana kalau kita datang kesana dan menanyakan hal ini kepada pemilik toko itu?" usul Eunhyuk.

Yah, menurutku itu bukan usul yang buruk. Aku juga penasaran dengan ponsel ini.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Pulang sekolah kita langsung kesana, tapi.. bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?" tanyaku bingung

Kami saling berpandangan, tiba-tiba…

BRAAKKK

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya, tanpa pikir panjang kami langsung menghambur keluar.

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya?" Tanya Yesung tak yakin. Saat ini kami tengah menuju toko dimana aku mendapatkan ponsel aneh ini.

"_Ne_, aku sangat yakin. Tapi kemana tokonya, ya?". Ini sungguh aneh. Kemarin jelas-jelas toko itu berada disini. Tapi kenapa hanya ada bangunan tua yang tak terpakai disini? Akhirnya kuputuskan bertanya pada penduduk sekitar. namun jawaban mereka sungguh mengejutkan.

"Dari dulu tidak ada toko seperti itu disini, kalau bangunan tua itu dulunya adalah rumah seorang pengusaha sukses, kabarnya mereka sekeluarga mati dibunuh."

"Kalau begitu _kamsahamnida, ahjuma_.."

******************************DEATH RINGTONE******************************

"Kau dengar, Kyu? Tidak ada toko seperti itu disini, jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon frustasi. Jujur, aku sendiri masih bingung.

"Sudahlah, cepat kemarikan ponsel itu,Kyu. Kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga..!" titah Eunhyuk seraya merampas ponselku dan membawanya entah kemana. Kami mengikutinya, dan menemukan Eunhyuk tengah berdiri di tepi danau dekat rumahku.

"Aku telah melenyapkan ponsel itu, aku telah membuangnya ke danau itu. Sekarang kehidupan kita akan tenang". Ucapnya ragu

"Ya..aku harap setelah ini kita akan tenang" Ujarku seraya merangkul Eunhyuk dan mengajaknya untuk pulang.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Kini Kyuhyun tengah bersiap untuk tidur, ketika akan memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba suara itu muncul lagi.

TULALITTULALITTULALIT ~~

Kyuhyun kaget, Ia tidak yakin akan pendengarannya, _bukankah ponsel itu sudah dibuang? _

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari asal suara itu. Dan benar saja, ponsel itu kini berdering. Yang membuatnya heran, kenapa ponsel itu bisa berada di dalam lemarinya?

Impuls Kyuhyun meraih ponsel itu.

'**Eunhyuk's Calling'**

**January 27, 22:30**

'Eunhyuk menelpon? Tanggal 27 Januari? Bukankah itu masih 2 hari lagi? Apa ponsel ini rusak?'

Batin Kyuhyun.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**Title : Death Ringtone **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film horror **_**One Missed Call**_** , tapi ide cerita murni milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan, ortunya dan SMEnt, kecuali Kyuhyun murni milik saya dan Sungmin. *plak***

**Warning : ini FF coba-coba, Fanfic abal-abal, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), aneh, tidak masuk akal,membosankan, Judul gak nyambung ama isi.**

**.**

**PART 2**

**Prev**

'_Eunhyuk's Calling'_

_January 27, 22:30_

'_Eunhyuk menelpon? Tanggal 27 Januari? Bukankah itu masih 2 hari lagi? Apa ponsel ini rusak?'_

_Batin Kyuhyun._

******************************DEATH RINGTONE******************************

Segera kuangkat telepon tersebut, "Hallo,Hyuk? _Wae_ tumben kau meneleponku?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi (?) namun tak kunjung ada jawaban dari sebrang. Apa sinyalnya sedang gangguan?

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH…..!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan memilukan dari sebrang telepon. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara Eunhyuk, aku panik. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Eunhyuk. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menyambar jaketku dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Kyu…mau kemana kau?" samar-samar kudengar teriakan Donghae _Hyung. _Aku tak peduli lagi, aku sangat khawatir.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Kyuhyun terus berlari menuju ke rumah Eunhyuk yang hanya berbeda tiga blok dengan rumahnya. Begitu dilihatnya rumah Eunhyuk, segera saja digedornya rumah Eunhyuk.

Perlahan pintu terbuka,

"Kyu? Ada apa kau kemari? Tumben sekali". Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun datang dengan keadaan mengenaskan (?).

"Ka..kau baik-baik saja,Hyuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun terengah, mengingat tadi dia berlari kesini.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, memang kenapa?" jawab Eunhyuk heran.

"Aneh sekali, tadi aku menerima telepon darimu, tapi kau tak berbicara apapun. Namun tiba- tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan, dan aku yakin sekali itu suaramu" Ujar Kyu dengan tampang pucat.

"Kau bercanda, aku tak pernah meneleponmu. Coba ku lihat". Eunhyuk sama sekali dengan apa yang di katakana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menyodorkan ponselnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Po..ponsel ini kenapa bisa ada padamu ?" Tanya Eunhyuk terbata, karena seingatnya Ia sudah membuang ponsel aneh itu di danau kemarin.

"Aku juga tak tahu, tiba-tiba ponsel ini ada di lemariku. Dan kau meneleponku, tapi anehnya kau meneleponku pada tanggal 27 Januari". Jelas Kyu sembari menunjukan tanggal register panggilan tersebut.

"Ini gila ! tanggal 27 kan masih dua hari lagi. Lagipula aku yakin ponsel ini sudah ku tenggelamkan di danau tadi siang. Ba..bagaimana mungkin?". Ujar Eunhyuk bingung.

"Aku juga tak tahu, tiba-tiba ponsel ini sudah berada di lemariku".

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan. Lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah malam, atau kau mau menginap disini?" tawar Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku pulang".

**27 Januari**

"Semuanya sudah siap? Kalau begitu kita berangkat".

Hari ini seluruh siswa Kyunghee high school akan berangkat camping yang akan diselenggarakan selama 3 hari di kawasan hutan di Mokpo.

"Kita berempat satu tenda,kan?" Tanya siwon kepada ketiga sahabatnya, siapalagi kalau bukan YeKyuHyuk.

"Tentu saja" Jawab mereka serempak, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata sayu yang menatap tajam kearah mereka.

Malam ini seluruh siswa telah bersiap, mereka akan melaksanakan (?) jurit malam. Mereka akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, dan setiap kelompok diberi tantangan untuk mengelilingi hutan. tentu saja dengan mengikuti jejak dan kelompok siapa yang sampai ke lokasi kemah terlebih dahulu, merekalah yang menang.

Sudah dapat dipastikan, keempat _namja _tampan ini pasti satu regu.

Singkat cerita *ketahuan males ngetik =="*, kini mereka berempat telah menjelajah memasuki hutan.

"Hey, yesung, bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Kau bisa kami tinggal kalau jalanmu lelet seprti ddangkoma begitu". Cibir Eunhyuk pada Yesung.

"_Ne..ne.._ cerewet sekali kau monyet" Balas Yesung tak kalah sengit.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasakan tengkuknya disentuh sesuatu.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**EUNHYUK POV**

"_Ne..ne.._ cerewet sekali kau monyet" Yesung membalas ejekanku tak kalah sengit, aku bersiap akan membalasnya lagi, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menyentuh tengkukku.

"_Ya..!_ yesung , apa maksudmu menyentuh pundakku? Kau mau menakutiku" Aku berusaha tidak panik dan malah menyalahkan Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang menyentuhmu? Kau tidak lihat tanganku penuh?" Balas Yesung. Benar saja, tangan kanannya memegang senter sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tongkat, entah tongkat untuk apa ==".

Sedangkan kedua temanku lagi, Kyuhyun dan Siwon lebih tidak mungkin lagi, mereka berjalan didepan. Lalu yang menyentuh tengkukku siapa? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan lewat di sampingku. Reflex aku berbalik, namun aku tak melihat apa-apa. Karena penasaran akupun mengikuti arah bayangan tersebut. Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin memasuki hutan, yang sebenarnya kami dilarang pihak sekolah untuk memasukinya. Namun entah kenapa kakiku tidak dapat dikontrol, aku terus melangkah memasuki hutan.

"Hey, Yesung, dimana Eunhyuk?bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun karrena tak mendapati Eunhyuk bersama mereka.

"Eh, benar. Kemana dia? Aku baru sadar" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Yesung malah balik bertanya =="

"Dasar alien _pabo. _Baiklah kita cari Eunhyuk". Putus Siwon, karena prihatin melihat ke_pabo_an Yesung. *ane digampar clouds XD*

**Back To Eunhyuk**

Aku melangkah semakin memasuki hutan, samar-samar aku mendengar suara tangisan _yeoja. _Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke asal suara, dan benar saja. Ada seorang gadis yang menangis dengan wajah menunduk. Tanpa rasa curiga akupun segera menghampirinya,

"Hey, _agashi, gwaenchanayo_" tanyaku.

Perlahan dia menatapku, dan astaga ! kenapa dengan wajahnya? Wajahnya berlumuran darah, bola matanya yang kelam seakan akan tercungkil keluar, belum lagi kepalanya, kepalanya seperti berlubang, apakah kepalanya bocor? Perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya, ah tidak. Dia memutar kepalanya 180 derajat !

Aku sangat shock, tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari dan terus berlari. Tak kupedulikan kakiku yang terluka dan langkahku yang terseok-seok. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah lari, dan menyelamatkan diri. Setelah kurasa aku cukup jauh, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berhenti.

Aku beristirahat sejenak, menunggu kondisiku pulih. Kuperhatikan keadaan disekitarku, takut kalau gadis itu menemukanku. Tapi tunggu ! kenapa aku seperti tak asing dengan tempat ini,ya?

Ya, benar. Aku sepertinya mengenal tempat ini.

Bukankah ini tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan yeoja tadi? Kenapa aku kembali kesini? Bukankah aku tadi sudah berlari sejauh mungkin?

Ini sungguh aneh, aku pun memutuskan untuk berlari lagi sampai aku menemukan tempat yang benar-benar aman. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kondisiku saat ini. Aku terus memacu langkahku.

'_Shit _! lagi-lagi tempat ini ! kejadian itu terus terulang hingga lima kali. Aku selalu berada ditempat yang sama. Ada apa ini?

Wajah menyeramkan gadis itu kembali muncul dibenakku. Apa dia yang mempermainkanku seperti ini? Apa dia yang membuatku terus kembali ketempat yang sama?

"Siapapun kau..! apa maumu..! kenapa kau mempermainkanku seperti ini..!" teriakku frustasi.

Tiba-tiba hawa dingin meniup tengkukku, impuls aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan…..

.

.

.

Kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa? Ah, sudahlah, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu paranoid, lebih baik aku teruskan berjalan. Aku harus secepatnya keluar dari hutan ini.

Baru lima langkah aku meningggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba ku rasakan tubuhku ditarik seseorang.

**EUNHYUK POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Eunhyuk baru akan meninggalkan tempat itu, seketika dirasakannya seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan menyeretnya semakin dalam ke dalam hutan.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana , Eunhyuk berhasil memberontak dari seseorang yang menyeretnya.

Di tatapnya wajah orang itu.

_Yeoja_ menyeramkan tadi menyeringai kearahnya. Eunhyuk pun panik.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?aku tidak punya masalah denganmu, kenapa kau terus menggangguku ?!" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi (?)

Hening…

Perlahan gadis itu mulai bersuara

"Aku pemilik ponsel yang kau buang di danau dua hari yang lalu" ucap gadis itu datar.

"Ka..kau.." belum sempat Eunhyuk berbicara sebuah akar pohon melesat kearahnya dan menjerat lehernya, angin berhembus kencang seperti akan ada badai, seketika wajah gadis itu terlihat semakin menyeramkan, kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang, kulitnya berubah menjadi mengeriput, bola matanya menggelinding (?) keluar dari rongga matanya dan berhenti tepat di kaki Eunhyuk, sedangkan dari mulutnya keluar darah dan belatung.

Eunhyuk ingin sekali berteriak, namun bagaimana bisa? Lehernya sedang terjerat akar pohon yang entah berasal dari mana lama akar tersebut menjerat leher Eunhyuk semakin erat, hingga Eunhyuk kesulitan untuk bernafas, lehernya sudah lecet dan berdarah akibat jeratan akar pohon itu,dan matanya membelalak keluar. Mengenaskan.

Eunhyuk terus meronta dan menghempaskan kakinya menendang angin,

akhirnya dia tak terselamatkan, Eunhyuk tewas akibat jeratan akar itu dan seiring Eunhyuk yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, gadis itu pun perlahan menghilang.. T_T

**OTHER PLACE**

**27 januari ,22:30**

"Kita berpencar, bila kalian sudah menemukan Eunhyuk segera kabari yang lain" Tegas guru Kang, penanggung jawab perkemahan ini.

Belum berapa lama mereka berpencar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan seorang siswi,

**AUTHOR POV END**

**28 Januari 09:00**

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Pada tanggal 27 Januari pukul 22:30 kita telah kehilangan salah seorang teman kita…."

Jujur, saat ini aku tak mendengar apapun yang di katakan kepala sekolah, aku sungguh tak percaya Eunhyuk meninggalkan kami secepat ini. Padahal baru kemarin kami bercanda bersama,

Kulihat Yesung tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, sedangkan Siwon sibuk menenangkannya. Diam-diam aku pergi meninggalkan tempat upacara pemakaman Eunhyuk.

Kurasa untuk saat ini yang kubutuhkan hanyalah suasana sepi untuk menenangkan pikiranku, aku memilih taman belakang sekolah sebagai tempatku merenngkan segala yang telah ku alami akhir-akhir ini.

Pikiranku kembali melambung ke malam ketika aku mendapat telepon aneh dari Eunhyuk. Kalau tidak salah yang tertulis di ponsel itu ketika aku menerima telepon itu '27 Januari , 22:30'

bukankah Eunhyuk meninggal tepat pada pukul 22:30 pada tanggal 27 Januari ?

Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan itu?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan angin disekitarku berhembus dengan kencang, padahal cuaca sedang cerah. Pohon-pohon di sekitarku seperti akan tumbang. Ada apa ini? Apa akan ada badai? Karena panik aku segera berniat meninggalkan tempat ini.

Ketika akan keluar dari area belakang sekolah, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menghadangku. Gadis itu memandangku. Tatapannya sarat akan kepedihan, tapi seketika semua itu berubah. Matanya menatapku marah. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, kelihatannya dia benar-benar marah. Apa dia marah denganku? Tapi kenapa?

Gadis itu terus menatapku, badanku mulai gemetar. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, lebih baik aku berlari menghindarinya. Aku sudah hendak keluar, ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah berada tepat di depanku. Lagi-lagi dia menghadangku. Sebenarnya apa yang di inginkannya dariku?

Perlahan gadis itu mulai melayang mendekatiku. Tunggu… melayang? Apa dia benar-benar….

'AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH'

"Kyu, ppali ireona…".

Itu terdengar seperti suara Donghae _hyung_, kubuka mataku perlahan.

"_Hyung_… apa yang terjadi?"

"Kemarin sore kau ditemukan pingsan di taman belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya ada apa, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae hyung khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,_Hyung_… oh,ya dimana Siwon dan Yesung?"

"Mereka ada di dapur. Tadi hyung menyuruh mereka makan dulu. neo gwaenchana?

"_Nan gwaenchana,hyung_.. sekarang aku ingin menemui mereka dulu".

"Baiklah".

Kulihat Yesung dan Siwon makan dengan lesu. Haah… keadaan nampak berbeda tanpa Eunhyuk. Suasana tidak seramai biasanya. Biasanya ketika kami makan bersama, Eunhyuk 'lah yang membuat kegaduhan. Tapi sekarang? Huh, belum ada sehari kepergianmu, kau sudah membuat kami begitu merindukanmu, kawan.

Kuhampiri mereka berdua,

"Kau sudah sadar,Kyu? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Siwon

"_Nan gwaenchana_.. tapi ada yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian" Aku menceritakan semua keadaan ganjil yang kualami, mulai dari aku menerima telepon aneh dari Eunhyuk, kematian Eunhyuk, hingga sosok gadis menyeramkan yang selalu menggangguku.

"Maksudmu, ponsel itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian Eunhyuk? Tapi apa salah Eunhyuk?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Tepat ! itu maksudku.. kau ingat kejadian saat Eunhyuk membuang ponsel itu ke danau? Ponsel itu kembali lagi padaku. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendapat telepon dari Eunhyuk yang anehnya telepon itu dari tanggal 27 Januari pukul 22:30. Padahal pada saat aku menerima telepon itu, masih tanggal 25 Januari. Menurutku telepon itu meramalkan tanggal kematian kita". Ucapku sesuai dengan analisisku.

Ttapi kenapa harus Eunhyuk? Apa karena dia yang membuang ponsel itu?" Tanya Yesung

"Mungkin iya..". jawabku ragu

Siwon yang sedari tadi diam, tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Hey, kalian semua itu orang berpendidikan,bukan? Untuk apa percaya dengan hal seperti itu?" ada apa dengan Siwon? Kenapa marah-marah begitu? Aku dan Yesung hanya bisa terdiam. Tiba-tiba Siwon pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung memecah keheningan.

"Aku mau menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku ingin ke villaku di jeju. Dan kalian ingat ! aku tak akan pernah percaya dengan hal gaib yang kalian katakan. Ini jaman modern, tak ada yang namanya hantu. Kalau dia benar-benar ada, coba tunjukan dirinya di hadapanku" Tantang Siwon kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kami.

Tak lama setelah Siwon pergi, tiba-tiba…

TULALITTULALITTULALIT ~~

Sial! Suara itu lagi. Segera ku ambil ponsel aneh itu dan ku tatap layarnya, Seketika tubuhku menegang, dan aku hanya menatap horror pada Yesung.

"Ada apa,Kyu?" tak kuhiraukan pertanyaan Yesung, aku hanya menyerahkan ponsel itu padanya,

'**Siwon's Calling'**

**January 29, 20:00**

29 Januari pukul 20:00 ? berarti tepat malam ini? Apa ini pertanda?

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**Title : Death Ringtone **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film horror **_**One Missed Call**_** , tapi ide cerita murni milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan, ortunya dan SMEnt, kecuali Kyuhyun murni milik saya dan Sungmin. *plak***

**Warning : ini FF coba-coba, Fanfic abal-abal, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), aneh, tidak masuk akal,membosankan, Judul gak nyambung ama isi.**

**Prev**

'_**Siwon's Calling'**_

_**January 29, 20:00**_

_29 Januari pukul 20:00 ? berarti tepat malam ini? Apa ini pertanda?_

~oOo~**DEATH RINGTONE**~oOo~

"_Yeoboseyo_…" kulihat Yesung mengangkat telepon itu, tapi sesaat kemudian dahinya mengkerut.

"Si..Siwon..? _neo gwaenchana?" _Yesung terlihat panik, apa yang dia dengar? Oh, jangan bilang sama persis dengan yang ku alami waktu menjawab telepon Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa,Yesung?" tanyaku penasaran setelah Yesung menutup teleponnya.

"A..aku tak tahu… tadi ketika aku mengangkat teleponnya aku hanya mendengar suara mesin mobil. Dan suara jeritan seperti suara Siwon. Coba kau hubungi Siwon, Kyu.." jelas Yesung terbata. Wajahnya pucat, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghubungi Siwon dengan ponsel Yesung.

"_Yeoboseyo_,Won..?"

"…."

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"…"

"Ah_..ani_… berhati-hatilah, perasaanku tak enak. Kalau bisa kau jangan pergi saja."

"…"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Hati-hati…"

TUUUTT TUUUTTT

"Bagaimana,Kyu?" Tanya Yesung tak sabaran, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat khawatir.

"Dia tetap mau pergi. Dia berangkat jam setengah delapan malam ini" jawabku lesu.

"Ini baru jam 7, kita masih bisa mencegahnya. Ayo, Kyu." Kata Yesung dan menarikku keluar dari rumahku.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**SIWON POV**

Kini aku telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke villaku, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah? Kenapa bisa percaya dengan hal-hal tahayul seperti itu. Eunhyuk meninggal memang sudah ajalnya. Akan ku buktikan kalau perkataanku benar. tidak ada yang namanya hantu !

Yah.. semua barang telah ku masukan ke bagasi mobilku, aku juga sudah mengecek mesin. Semuanya baik. Karena semuanya ku rasa cukup, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk berangkat lebih cepat.

BRUUM..BRUUM..

Baru beberapa meter aku meninggalkan halaman rumahku, kulihat ada sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti di depan rumahku. Aku seperti tak asing dengan mobil itu. Omo, itu mobil Kyuhyun. Jangan-jangan dia mau berkata aneh-aneh lagi, atau lebih parahnya dia mau mencegahku pergi? Andwae.. lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang segera ku gas mobilku semakin menjauh.

**SIWON POV END**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Kini aku dan Yesung telah menuju ke rumah Siwon. Ku harap dia belum berangkat, ku perhatikan Yesung tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi, selalu saja gelisah. Sejujurnya aku juga cemas, tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumah Siwon. Tapi kenapa sepi dan gelap begini?

"Kenapa gelap dan sepi begini,ya,Kyu? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah berangkat?" Tanya Yesung panik. Hah, aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau begini.

"Yesung-_ah_, coba kau lihat mobil di depan itu ! bukankah itu mobil Siwon?" ku lihat ada sebuah mobil hitam, ya, jaraknya cukup jauh dari mobilku. Sepertinya itu mobil Siwon.

"Benar, itu mobil Siwon. Ayo kita ikuti,Kyu.. kita harus mencegahnya."

Tak banyak bicara, aku segera bersiap menggas mobilku. Namun aku terlambat. Sepertinya Siwon menyadari keberadaan kami. Buktinya dia langsung menggas mobilnya sebelum aku sempat menghampiri mobilnya.

"Cepat kejar dia,Kyu.. ku harap kita tak kehilangan jejaknya." Perintah Yesung.

Ku lajukan mobilku mengikutinya tapi tetap saja aku kehilangan jejaknya.

"Bagaimana ini, Sung-_ah_? Kita kehilangan jejaknya." Ucapku frustasi

TULALITTULALITTULALIT ~~

Kurasa sakuku bergetar, segera saja ku angkat telepon masuk yang ternyata dari Donghae hyung.

"_Yeoboseyo_.."

"…"

"Aku sedang di rumah Siwon. Baiklah, aku segera pulang."

Tuut tuut~

"Aku harus segera pulang, tadi Donghae hyung meneleponku. Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanyaku meminta saran Yesung.

"Yasudah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Ucap Yesung lirih.

"Eh,Kyu… malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu,ya? bolehkan?" kalau dalam keadaan keadaan biasa mungkin aku akan tertawa melihat tampang ketakutan Yesung. Tapi untuk saat sekarang, aku sangat merasakan ketakutannya.

"_Ne_, tentu saja boleh."

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**SIWON POV**

Akhirnya mereka kehilangan jejakku. Baguslah, lebih baik aku terusakan perjalananku. Aku sudah tak sabar sampai ke villa.

Ternyata melakukan perjalanan di malam hari terutama di tempat sesepi ini sangat menyeramkan,ya? Bayangkan saja, di sekitar sini tidak ada rumah penduduk, tidak ada penerangan, dan parahnya kanan-kiri jalan adalah hutan !

Oh,ayolah~ kalian pasti menyangka aku takut hantu,kan? Tidak. Sudah kubilang aku tak percaya hantu. Yang ku takutkan sekarang adalah perampok. Bukan hal mustahilkan aku di rampok lalu dibunuh,kan?

Semakin ku percepat laju mobilku, aku hanya ingin cepat sampai dan beristirahat.

karena penerangan yang terlalu minim, aku tak menyadari ada seorang yeoja yang menyebrang jalan. Tak bisa ku hindari lagi.

BRRAAAKK

Astaga! Apa aku menabrak orang tadi? Segera ku tepikan mobilku. Bergegas aku keluar dari mobilku dan memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Semoga tak ada yang melihat kejadian ini. Bisa-bisa aku masuk penjara karena menabrak orang.

Aneh. Kenapa keadaan jalan sepi? Tak ada orang. Kemana yeoja yang ku tabrak tadi? Seharusnya tubuhnya berada tak jauh dari lokasi aku menabraknya tadi. Tapi kenapa tak ada? Bahkan bekas darah pun tak ada. Apa aku tadi berhalusinasi?

Tiba-tiba kulihat seorang yeoja melintas dibelakang mobilku. Apakah dia yeoja yang kutabrak tadi? Tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Impuls, aku mengikutinya untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Tunggu,nona." Panggilku

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membalikan badannya.

"Aarrrggghhh…!"

Apa-apaan ini?! Wajah yeoja itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Wajahnya rusak, kulitnya robek hingga tulang-tulang tengkoraknya terlihat dengan jelas. Belum lagi bau busuk menyeruak dari gadis itu. Aku tak tahan lagi. Segera saja aku masuk ke mobilku dan melajukan mobilku sekencang-kencangnya.

Sesekali aku melirik kaca spion, aku takut kalau yeoja itu tiba-tiba mengikutiku. Setidaknya sekarang aku dapat bernapas lega. Yeoja itu sudah tak ada. Ku stabilkan laju mobilku, namun lagi-lagi aku tertimpa masalah. Tiba-tiba saja mobilku mogok, padahal aku yakin sebelum pergi tadi aku sudah mengeceknya.

Bergegas aku turun dari mobil dan memeriksa mesin mobil ini.

Baru saja aku membuka kap mobil, tiba-tiba hawa dingin meniup tengkukku, tak berapa lama tercium bau yang sangat busuk. Sial! Bau apa ini. Angin bertiup kencang seakan, akan menumbangkan pohon.

Tiba-tiba mesin mobilku menyala otomatis. Aneh. Padahal aku belum memeriksa mesinnya sama sekali. Tapi aku tak peduli, bukannya bagus kalau mobil ini hidup kembali?

Belum sempat aku menaiki mobilku, tiba-tiba mobil itu jalan sendiri ! aku panik. Mobil itu sepertinya mengejarku. Impuls, aku segera berlari, tapi anehnya mobil itu seperti mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi.

Aku sudah benar-benar lelah terus-terusan berlari seperti ini. Tapi mobil itu masih saja mengejarku. Ku paksakan diriku untuk terus berlari, aku tak ingin mati konyol di tempat sepi begini.

Mendadak ku hentikan langkahku, kini di depanku telah berdiri seorang gadis berbaju putih penuh darah, rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, ku lirik kebawah. Kakinya tak menapak tanah. Gadis ini seperti tak asing. Omo ! dia gadis menyeramkan tadi.

Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk berlari, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada cahaya yang menerpaku. Sepertinya itu lampu mobilku, impuls ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, ya benar itu mobilku… dan mengarah kepadaku,

BRRAAAKKK

**SIWON POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

BRAAKKK

Belum sempat Siwon menghindar, mobil itu telah menabraknya hingga tubuhnya terpental lima meter dari tempat kejadian darahnya muncrat (?) ke segala arah. Apakah Siwon telah mati?

"aarrgghh… to..toloong… tolong aku." Ternyata belum, Siwon masih hidup, Ia terus merintih menahan sakit di tubuhnya. Walaupun dia tahu, mustahil ada yang menolongnya di tempat sesepi ini, tapi mulutnya terus saja melirihkan kata 'tolong'.

Ternyata penderitaan Siwon tak cukup sampai disitu. Mobil itu kembali menghampirinya, segera saja Siwon beringsut menghindari mobil tersebut, namun terlambat.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH…"

Mobil itu berhasil melindas kakinya hingga remuk. Melihat Siwon belum mati, mobil itu er-atau hantu itu masih belum puas juga, mobil itu berbalik arah. Siwon sudah tak sanggup lagi melangkah, tak ayal mobil itu pun berhasil melindas tubuhnya,

"AAAARRRRGGHHH…." Lagi-lagi jeritan pilu itu menggema. jeritan yang merupakan jeritan terakhir Siwon. Jeritan yang mengantarkannya pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

~oOo~**DEATH RINGTONE**~oOo~

Terlihat Yesung tengah mondar-mandir, sementara Kyuhyun duduk dengan wajah tak tenang.

Televisi di biarkannya menyala.

"Pemirsa, telah terjadi kecelakaan di jalan lintas Seoul menuju Jeju…."

Suara penyiar berita membuat Yesung terkejut dan segera duduk di samping Kyuhyun,

"Coba tambah volume-nya,Kyu."

"Kecelakaan terjadi pada pukul 20:00, di ketahui pemuda bernama Choi Siwon berusia 18 tahun menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan maut ini…."

Wajah Kyuhyun dan Yesung kini memucat,

"_ANDWAAEEEE….!"_

**KYUHYUN POV**

Seketika kurasakan kakiku melemas, aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kondisi Yesung tak lebih baik, wajahnya pucat pasi. Pandangannya kosong dan menatap nanar ke arah tv. Sungguh benar-benar tak bisa di percaya. Kini kami telah kehilangan dua sahabat kami.

Aku mulai terisak, kurangkul Yesung yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Lagi-lagi kita kehilangan sahabat kita, Kyu?! Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Sebenarnya ponsel apa itu?! Ponsel itu telah di kutuk,Kyu..!" jerit Yesung frustasi.

"Yesung-_ah_ jaga ucapanmu, kau jangan asal bicara. Kau tak ingat kejadian yang menimpa Siwon? Awal mulanya dia asal bicara, tapi akhirnya jadi seperti ini,kan? Janganlah terpancing emosi,Sungie-_ah_.." hiburku. Tapi di luar dugaan…

"Jangan terpancing emosi katamu?! Kalau bukan karenamu yang seenaknya masuk ke toko itu dan membawa ponsel itu tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya ! _pabo_ kau Cho Kyuhyun..!" teriak Yesung marah, kemudian…

BRRUUGGHH

Kurasakan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Ingin rasanya ku balas memukulnya kalau saja aku tak ingat bahwa dia sedang di kuasai emosi. Jadi ku putuskan lebih baik aku diam, hingga emosinya reda. Dia terus saja memukulku. Namun tiba-tiba kulihat seseorang menarik Yesung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Donghae _hyung_, seraya menarik Yesung agar berhenti memukulku.

Sepertinya emosi Yesung sudah mulai reda.

Kulihat napasnya terengah-engah…

"_Mi..mianhae_,Kyu… aku kalap dan memukulmu, _mianha_e… aku benar-benar bingung, aku takut..!" lirih Yesung dengan wajah tertunduk. Kuhampiri Yesung sambil memegang bahunya,

"Sudahlah, mungkin ini memang salahku." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Donghae hyung mengintrupsi obrolan kami.

"Siwon meninggal,_hyung_…" ucapku sambil menunduk.

"_Jeongmal_?" Tanya Donghae hyung kaget. Aku hanya sanggup menundukan kepalaku, aku benar-benar tak sanggup untuk berbicara.

"Dan ini semua karena kesalahanku yang fatal." Lanjutku dengan suara tercekat.

"Apa maksudmu ini semua salahmu?" Tanya Donghae _hyung _tak percaya.

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menceritakan semua kejadian aneh yang belakangan ini sering menghampiriku bahkan hingga merenggut nyawa Eunhyuk dan Siwon.

"Apa kalian yakin kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan ponsel itu?" Tanya Donghae _hyung_ sambil memandangku dan Yesung bergantian.

"Awalnya aku memang kurang yakin,hyung.. namun setelah kejadian yang menimpa Siwon ini, aku semakin yakin kalau ponsel itulah penyebab semua ini." Ucap Yesung

"Jadi intinya, gadis yang kalian bilang itu meneror kalian? Tapi apa tujuannya?" Tanya Donghae _hyung_ bingung. Ya, kurasa Donghae _Hyung_ benar. gadis itu meneror kami ada alasannya. Tapi apa?

"Ku rasa kau benar,hyung. Pasti gadis itu mempunyai maksud dengan semua ini. Kita harus menyelidikinya, tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian." Ucapku ragu-ragu sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearah Yesung dan Donghae hyung secara bergantian.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa..?" Tanya Yesung ragu.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya dicoba. Daripada ada korban lagi disini." Ujar Donghae _hyung_ mantap.

"Baiklah, besok kita mulai selidiki."

~oOo~**DEATH RINGTONE**~oOo~

Hari ini kami akan memulai menyelidiki ada apa sebenarnya dengan ponsel langka ini. Tapi jujur aku bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Donghae _hyung._

"Ta..tapi kita harus mulai dari mana _hyung_? Kau tahu sendirikan kalau waktu itu kami sudah pernah mencoba ke toko barang antic tersebut, tapi yang ada hanya bangunan tua." Ujarku frustasi.

"Benar juga. Jadi,bagaimana….."

TULALITTULALITTULALIT~~

Suara ringtone yang tak asing terdengar, impuls ku rogoh sakuku dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel

'_Toko peralatan antik'_

Aneh, hanya tulisan itu yang tertera disana, apa itu sebuah petunjuk?

"_Hyung_ ayo cepat kita ke toko yang ada di pertigaan, sepertinya ponsel ini memberi kita petunjuk."

"Benarkah? Baiklah." Tanpa membuang waktu kami bertiga bergegas kesana.

~oOo~**DEATH RINGTONE**~oOo~

"Aneh sekali, sepertinya terakhir kali kita kesini toko ini tidak ada kenapa sekarang jadi ada." Ujar Yesung sambil melongo (?)

"Benar,kan kataku? Disini ada toko. Kajja kita masuk."

Aneh memang, padahal jelas-jelas kemarin toko ini tidak ada, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba muncul, ah,sudahlah. Itu tak begitu penting sekarang, lebih baik segera selidiki asal-usul ponsel ini.

Kini kami telah memasuki toko itu.

"_Annyeong_…" sapa kami. Kemana pria tua yang menyambutku tempo hari,ya? (part 1). Kami terus masuk ke dalam toko ini, tapi tak menunjukan keberadaan si lelaki tua yang memberikanku ponsel ini.

"Kenapa tidak ada orang,Kyu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hmm…entahlah.." jawabku santai sambil sesekali memperhatikan barang-barang antic disana, ku langkahkan kakiku semakin memasuki toko, namun belum ada beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba…

BRRAAAKKK

oOoOo

_Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Tempat ini benar-benar asing bagiku, kemana Donghae hyung dan Yesung? Jangan bilang mereka meninggalkanku sendirian? Kini aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang kupikir ini adalah sebuah kantor. Ku beranikan diri untuk melangkah menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini. Aneh, barang-barangnya antik sekali. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka, omo aku harus bersembunyi dimana?_

_Belum sempat aku menemukan tempat persembunyian, orang itu telah masuk. Oh,sudahlah, aku hanya bisa pasrah. Bisa saja aku dikira pencuri. Eh, tapi Kenapa orang itu sepertinya biasa-biasa saja? Seperti tak melihat keberadaanku yang jelas-jelas berada di depannya, mustahilkan kalau dia tak melihatku?_

_Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu di ketuk,_

"_masuklah." Ujar pria di depanku ini._

_Belum sempat aku menyingkir, pria bertubuh besar itu masuk dan langsung menabrakku, hah? Dia menembusku? Apa aku sudah… Tidak mungkin..!_

"_ada informasi apa?" Tanya pria yang kini tengah duduk di kursinya._

"_aku sudah mendapatkan informasi,Tuan. Mr. Kim memiliki seorang putri, bagaimana kalau kita sandera saja putrinya itu,sebagai jaminan keselamatan putrinya kita minta Mr. Kim menyerahkan seluruh asset perusahaannya. Bagaimana?" jelas si pria besar (?) panjang lebar. Aku penasaran, sebenarnya mereka ini siapa,sih? Mafia,kah?_

"_ide bagus, cepat lacak dimana keberadaan putrinya kemudian bawa ke markas kita."_

"_baik tuan."_

~oOo~**DEATH RINGTONE**~oOo~

_SSLLLLAAASSSSHHHH_

_Ku rasakan tiba-tiba tubuhku menjadi ringan dan sekitarku menjadi serba putih, dan…._

_Hey! Di mana aku? Ini seperti universitas, ku langkahkan kakiku menyusuri setiap koridor, hingga mataku terhenti pada seorang gadis yang di kelilingi oleh dua pria berbadan besar, sepertinya bodyguardnya._

"_Jebal,ahjussi… biarkan aku sendiri. Aku lelah diikuti terus."_

"_Tapi,nona… tuan Kim bisa memarahi kami jika kami meninggalkan anda."_

"_Tidak, kalian tenang saja. Aku jamin appa tak akan memarahi kalian."_

"_Tapi nona.." belum sempat si bodyguard menyelesaikan perkataannya, gadis itu telah berlari menjauh, ah, aku ingat. gadis itu seperti yang ada di mimpiku, lebih baik ku ikuti dia. Tapi… _

_SSLLLAAASSSHHHH_

~oOo~**DEATH RINGTONE**~oOo~

__

SSLLLAAASSSHHHH

_Lagi-lagi aku mengalami hal ini, sekarang dimana aku? Eh, tempat apa ini? Seperti belakang gedung. Tak jauh dariku, kulihat gadis tadi terengah-engah sambil sesekali mengintip, mungkin dia takut kalau bodyguardnya menemukannya._

"_Huufftt… sepertinya sudah aman." Gumamnya._

"_Benarkah? Sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar aman sekarang nona besar Kim." Terdengar suara berat yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang kami. Bukankah itu pria besar (?) yang kulihat di ruangan kantor tadi? Tapi kali ini pria itu dating bersama pasukannya. Jangan-jangan gadis ini yang ingin dia Sandra._

"_Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" ujar gadis itu panic._

"_Cepat seret dia !" titah pria badak tadi._

"_Andwae…!"_

~oOo~**DEATH RINGTONE**~oOo~

__

Kali ini aku berada disebuah ruangan yang pengap, mirip seperti gudang.

"_Cepat bawa dia masuk." Suara itu lagi, pasti gadis itu dibawa kemari._

"_Jebal… lepaskan aku… aku mohon." Nah, benarkan mereka membawa gadis itu kemari. Apa yang mau mereka lakukan pada gadis itu? Gadis itu terus saja memohon, meratap dan menangis. Sepertinya itu mengganggu komplotan mafia-mafia itu._

_PLLAAKK_

"_Kau bisa diam tidak ?! kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Kasihan sekali gadis itu, wajahnya memar dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah._

"_Jebal… lapaskan aku.."_

"_Tidak, sampai ayahmu mau menebusmu."_

~oOo~**DEATH RINGTONE**~oOo~

__

SSLLAAASSHHH

_Ooh… lagi-lagi aku berpindah tempat, sekarang dimana? Tunggu dulu, ini seperti semak-semak. Ah, rupanya gadis itu berhasil lolos. Benar ! dia kini sedang melarikan diri._

_Gadis itu terus berlari menghindari kejaran para mafia yang merupakan musuh besar ayahnya itu. Hingga akhirnya…._

"_Jebal.. lepaskan aku.. aku mohon..hiks..hiks..". ratap gadis itu ketika ia tertangkap._

"_jangan banyak bicara, karena ini adalah saat terakhirmu,haha.." jawab sang mafia_

_Diam-diam gadis itu merogoh sakunya dan berniat mengambil ponselnya, ponselnya kenapa mirip sekali dengan ponselku? Apa dia pemilik asli ponsel antic ini? Sepertinya dia ingin menelepon polisi, tapi…_

_DOOORRRR_

_Sebuah Peluru keburu menembus kepalanya…._

_Oh, tidak. Gadis itu mati?_

"_Cepat galikan lubang dan kuburkan mayatnya segera, jangan sampai ada jejak."_

"_Baik tuan."_

_Setelah lubang selesai digalih, mayat gadis itu diseret dan dilemparkan begitu saja kelubang tersebut. Benar-benar keterlaluan._

~oOo~**DEATH RINGTONE**~oOo~

__

SLAAASSSHH

_Dimana ini? Ah, ini seperti bangunan tua di pertigaan jalan, bangunan yang sama dengan bangunan yang kukira adalah toko pralatan antic._

"_Cepat kau bakar rumah ini, pastikan mereka sekeluarga mati malam ini juga."_

"_Baik tuan."_

~oOo~**DEATH RINGTONE**~oOo~

Ku kerjapkan kedua mataku.

"Kyu kau sudah sadar?" kudengar suara Yesung, jadi tadi hanya mimpi?

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Tadi kau tertimpa peti yang terjatuh. Lalu kau pingsan." Jelas Donghae hyung.

"Hmm.. kalian tahu? Aku sudah tahu asal-usul ponsel ini." Ucapku.

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Melalui mimpiku. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Mereka pun hanya menuruti perkataanku, kami berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar, tapi…

"Hyung, benarkan tadi pintu keluarnya disini?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ya, benar. aku yakin sekali pintunya ada disini. Tapi kenapa sekarang tak ada?"

Kami bertiga hanya saling berpandangan bingung. Aneh sekali, aku sudah dua kali ketempat ini. Dan aku yakin sekali pintu keluarnya berada disini, mustahil kalau pintu bisa berpindah tempat,kan?

"Baiklah, kita berpencar, siapa yang duluan menemukan pintu keluar segera telepon, oke?"

"Baiklah."

**TBC**

**Special Thanks To :**

**Zizi kirahira hibiki 69, kyuminjoong, chocolates, park min rin, meymeywonkyu, tara zein, sasuke . gmpaselleh, gyurievil, shin min hwa, and All Siders.**

**The Last,**

**R-E-V-I-E-W , ne~ ^^**


End file.
